


Hospital

by imagine-assassins-creed (Culacinno)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culacinno/pseuds/imagine-assassins-creed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>part 2 of Hospital</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ezio stood and stretched languidly while yawning loudly, crinkling his Armani suit slightly. He plopped back down into his seat and slid back into his desk, reaching over at the scattered documents that lay on the clear glass tabletop. He picked up a paper and scanned it carefully with practiced eyes before turning and typing down a few lines on his laptop. The door to the office opened and closed quietly as a figure approached the desk in the conference room.

“I got you some coffee.” Federico smiled as he handed his young brother a steaming cup of freshly brewed coffee. Ezio looked up at his older brother and gratefully took the cup with a weary smile. Federico took a seat beside his baby brother and stretched, the material of his Canali suit straining against his muscles.

“Father is working us to the bone these days.” Ezio muttered as he held the cup under his nose and inhaled the sweet aroma of espresso and cream, smiling at the scent.

“Yes but what can you do? He’s training us for when we take over the family business.”

“I suppose but there are so many other things I’d rather be doing.”

“You mean spending the night with Y/N, don’t you?” Federico elbowed his brother jokingly as the younger Auditore smiled into his drink. “Honestly it took you long enough to settle down on a woman for longer than a few months.”

“Least I’m with someone!”

“I’m waiting for the perfect person!”

The two brothers laughed before turning back to the work that was laid out before them.

~

“Okay that gets that file out of the way.” Ezio placed the sheet off to the side, he had taken off his jacket and laid is across the back of his chair and had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Federico, who was in a similar state ran a hand through his hair, tousling the gelled back locks. “Only a million more to go.” He glared at the rest of the papers that lay on the desk.

“Stop exaggerating baby brother!” Federico joked as he slapped his brother on the back reassuringly.

Ezio laughed before picking up another paper. He was in the middle of reading a paragraph when he heard his phone vibrate and ring in his pocket. He pulled it out and frowned slightly at the unknown number that flashed on the display before answering it. “Hello?” He casually answered as he went back to reading the document.

“Is this Mr. Auditore?”

“Yes. Who is this?”

“My name is Arno Dorian. I’m a doctor here at Creed Hospital. Your girlfriend got into a hit and run accident and you were listed as her emergency contact.”

Ezio dropped the paper he was holding, the material fluttering gently onto the table.

“Sir? Are you still there?”

“I’ll be there right away.” He replied coolly as he hung up and quickly stood up from his desk.

“Where are you going?” The elder brother asked as Ezio hastily put on his suit coat and his jacket before shoving the phone into his pocket.

“There’s been an accident, Y/N got hurt. I have to go see her I’m, sorry brother.” Ezio stammered out, suddenly feeling anxious about what had happened to you.

“I understand, and so will father, I’ll cover the rest while you’re gone. And Ezio,” Federico stood up, grabbing his brother by the shoulders. Ezio turned to look at him, fear clearly evident in his eyes. “Y/N should be fine, she’s in the doctor’s hands now, so don’t worry and calm down.”

Ezio nodded before grabbing the rest of his things and leaving the building.

~

His knuckles were bone white as he had the steering wheel of his car in a death grip as he sped down the freeway. His mind kept flashing back to you, how he wasn’t there for you. Rain pelted down on his windshield and he turned on the wipers, glaring at how bad the weather had gotten. He needed to get to the hospital fast.

~

After parking his car he briskly walked into the admissions entrance and quickly scanned the room, eyes coming to land on the receptionist. “I need a room number, for a patient named Y/N? Y/N L/N.” Ezio half asked, half demanded and the nurse glared up at him for a second. Once they saw that signature look on his face, the face of someone who’s anxious for a loved one, their expression softened and they quickly looked through the registry.

“Room 310, on the third floor.” She smiled at him softly, giving him a reassuring look.

“Thank you very much.” Ezio turned on his heel and marched towards the elevator. As the rode the elevator up and walked towards your room his heart rate was increasing. He could feel a lump in his throat as he stood in front of your room. He slowly opened the door and peered in.

His breath stalled in his throat as he took in your form. You lay on the bed, bruised and bandaged, your leg was in a cast and your normally beautiful face was marred with cuts and bruises. He should have been there to drive you home. It was raining badly and you had no car, but he had to stay behind and finish up work. Damn it!

He slowly walked up to your bed and pulled up a chair beside you, taking off his damp jacket and sitting down, quietly watching you as you slept peacefully, chest rising and falling rhythmically. He gently took a hold of your hand and held it in both of his larger ones.

He heard the door open and he turned his head towards the entrance, seeing a rather slender man walk into the room. He was dressed in a typical white lab coat, stethoscope around his neck and brown locks pulled back into a ponytail. He strode across the room and came to stand by a monitor, looking over a few things before writing it down on his clipboard.

“Are you Dr. Dorian?” Ezio quietly asked him, not wanting to intrude on his train of thought.

Once he finished writing everything down he turned and looked at Ezio, who was surprised at how young he was. “Yes I am,” He stood up and firmly shook Ezio’s hand. “And you must be the famous Ezio Auditore, son of Giovanni Auditore of Auditore Industries.” He saw Ezio nod quietly. “I’m sorry we have to meet under such circumstances.” Dr. Dorian somberly remarked as Ezio sat down and Dr. Dorian moved to stand beside your bed, bending down and putting the stethoscope to your chest and listening to your heartbeat.

“How bad is it?” Ezio ventured, trying to level his wavering voice.

Dr. Dorian gave a small hum as he pulled back and made more notes on his clipboard. “She should be fine. Y/N is in good health and she should recover just fine. We’ll just need her to stay here for about a week or so just to monitor her.”

Ezio heaved a sigh of relief as he looked over you, you were going to be just fine.

“I’ll just leave you two be, goodnight Mr. Auditore.” Dr. Dorian smiled at you two before moving to leave the room.

“Goodnight, and please, called me Ezio.” Dr. Dorian smiled before closing the door behind him.

Once he was left alone he gripped your hand a little tighter, bringing it up to his lips and placing a tender kiss on the skin. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them there was a burning determination that burned in his hazel coloured orbs. “I promise you, Y/N. I’ll find whatever fucker did this to you, and I’ll make him pay.”


	2. Coma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of Hospital

Ezio’s been distracted for the past week, putting less into his work, spending less time at the office, and when he was there he doesn’t seem very invested at all. Worried for his son’s wellbeing, his father came up to him one day in his office.

“My son.” Giovanni spoke as he entered Ezio’s office, decorated in a rather sleek modern style accented with Italian décor bringing a sort of familiarity to the space. The office was in good order, save for the dark mahogany desk that stood in the back of the room. Papers were littered everywhere and an empty mug sat beside a laptop. Behind it all sat Ezio, his head in his hands.

“Oh, father. Hello!” Ezio quickly stood as gave his father a small hug in greeting.

“My son,” Giovanni began again, “Your work in the company has been declining. The higher ups say you aren’t pulling your weight.” He reached down and straightened Ezio’s tie, the navy blue fabric mixing will with Ezio’s gray suit.

“I’m sorry father. I’ll try and work harder.”

“Is this about Y/N?” His father cautiously ventured.

Ezio sighed, “The doctors say she’s recovering well, but she’s gone comatose.” Ezio looked down at his feet, gritting his teeth.

Giovanni sighed, “Why did you not tell me sooner? No wonder you haven’t been able to do your work to the best of your ability.”

“I’m sorry! I’ll improve right away.” Ezio said as he made a move to head back to his desk.

“No.” His father grabbed Ezio firmly by the shoulders. “What you need to do is go see her right now. You won’t be able to focus until you at least see her.”

“But the work-”

“Can wait. What have I always taught you boys?”

“Family comes before work.” Ezio quietly said.

“And as far as I’m concerned, Y/N is like family to me. Go see her my son. She needs you.”

Ezio nodded determinedly and hastily went to pack up all of his belongings. There was a flurry of papers as Ezio placed documents and sheets in his satchel before slipping on his jacket. He paged the secretary to tell her that he’s leaving for the day before heading towards the door.

“Thank you.” Ezio quietly spoke as he passed by his father, who only gave him a small smile in return.

~

“Ezio!” Federico called out as he spotted Ezio heading towards the elevator. “Where are you going?

“To the hospital, I want to check on Y/N.” He quickly spoke over his shoulder as he swiftly stepped in before the doors closed. Federico shrugged and turned towards the receptionist he was flirting with when she asked him why Ezio was in such a rush.

He smiled, “My baby brother has someone in the hospital that means the world to him.”

~

As he parked in the visitor’s parking lot of Creed Hospital he stepped out and looked at the building that seemed to loom over him. Countless people were in there. Some were young, some were old. Some had yet to take their first breath, while some were taking their last. He sighed and began making his way inside.

After getting the room number you were in he quickly made his way over to the third floor, where they put long-term care patients. Once he stepped inside he felt slightly taken back at the sight of you. You looked so different from the state you were in when you first came to the hospital, face marked with cuts and scratches, body bruised and broken. This time your face was free of any markings, as if they had never occurred in the first place. Your leg was still in a cast, but aside from that you looked absolutely stunning. You only looked like you were asleep and would awaken within a few minutes.

He slid off his jacket and draped it over the back of the hospital chair as he pulled it up beside the bed. He leaned down and smiled at your sleeping face before pressing a kiss to your lips, a kiss that you didn’t return. He sat down as Dr. Dorian came into the room.

“Oh, hello Ezio.” Dr. Dorian greeted as he noted down a few things on a clipboard. “It’s been a while.”

“It’s nice to see you again Dr. Dorian.” Ezio replied back as he leaned back in his chair to stretch.

“Indeed. I’ve been the doctor assigned to look after Y/N. I hope that’s alright with you?”

“Yes that’s fine. How is she?”

“Well,” Dr. Dorian pressed his stethoscope against your chest and listened for a few seconds before pulling back and writing on his clipboard again. “Her vitals are stable. She’s recovering well.”

“Then why hasn’t she woken up yet?”

“Just because she recovers doesn’t mean she’ll come out of her coma, Ezio.”

Ezio looked at Dr. Dorian with a look of pure distress. “When will she wake up?” Dr. Dorian sighed as he walked over and placed a hand on Ezio’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“She could wake up today, tomorrow, in a week, in a month, a year, or maybe not at all.” He saw Ezio’s eyes widen. “All we can do right now is make sure Y/N’s in good health and look after her until she wakes up so she’ll be ready to continue her life where she left off. Now we need to believe in her and her strength.” Ezio numbly nodded his head as Dr. Dorian pulled his hand back. “I have to go check on the other patients, excuse me.” Dr. Dorian gave a small nod before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Once he was gone Ezio reached over and gently took your hand in his and brought it up to his lips, where he pressed a kiss to it.

“Y/N…” Ezio whispered quietly.

“Y/N, please wake up.” He sniffled slightly.

“I’m nothing without you Y/N.” tears were streaming down his face.

“Please just come back to me.” He pressed his forehead against your hand as he continued to cry.

“Please Y/N, I love you!” He cried out before his voice died and was replaced with nothing but anguished sobs.


	3. Waking Up

Ezio sat quietly at his desk, typing away at his laptop and briefly looking over at the papers that laid beside it from time to time. His eyes were focused on the lines of text that he was writing down on his laptop, but his mind couldn’t help but wander as he typed. After messing up multiple lines of writing he heaved a half aggravated, half tired sigh before leaning back in his chair and rubbing circles against his temples.

How long has it been since you were first admitted to the hospital? It had to have been at least a few months now and you had been showing no signs of improvement. He wasn’t even sure if you were ever going to wake up again. He wearily rubbed a hand across his face while he sat in his plush leather chair, opting to simply glare daggers at the laptop from between his fingers. He yawned slightly and closed his eyes, hoping to have a few moments of peace to himself.

But it didn’t last long, as he was broken out of his quiet reverie with a frim, yet polite knock coming from his door. Ezio groaned under his breath before sitting up in his chair, “Come in.”

The door opened and Ezio’s secretary, Caterina, walked in while balancing a tray with a glass of water and a sandwich on a small plate.

“You haven’t left your office in hours, you need to eat and drink.” She spoke to the Italian before she set down the tray on Ezio’s desk.

“I’m fine Caterina.” Ezio sighed as he went back to typing on his laptop.

“Ezio Auditore eat the sandwich or so help me I’ll shove it in your mouth.” Caterina crossed her arms and impatiently tapped her foot on the floor of Ezio’s office.

“Fine, fine.” Ezio put his hands up in mock defense before reaching over to grab the sandwich in his hands and taking a few bites. He raised an eyebrow at Caterina while he was eating, since she hadn’t left the spot where she stood ever since she first came in.

“Are you going to watch me eat now?” Ezio asked.

“I’m going to make sure you actually finish the food. I’ve had to come in and pick up your leftovers before.” Caterina frowned at him.

Ezio said nothing, only continuing to munch quietly on his food while he typed with his free hand. He occasionally glanced over at Caterina as he did so, she had been Ezio’s secretary for a few years now. Despite her brash nature and fierce personality the two of them became very good friends. He appreciated her especially in times such as this, Caterina had found out what had happened to you a few days after Ezio found out and she made sure to check up on him every now and again to make sure he was okay.

Once Ezio was done his sandwich and had gulped down his water he set the now empty glass on the tray, making Caterina smile.

“That wasn’t so hard now was it?” Caterina joked as she picked up the tray and Ezio couldn’t help but smile in response.

“Yes, yes, I know.” Ezio waved his hand at her as if to try and shoo her out of the office, but she merely slapped his hand away with a small laugh. When she had calmed down she had a gentle look on her face as she looked at Ezio.

“It’s late, you should start heading home.” Caterina sighed. “And you haven’t even seen Y/N for today.” Ezio looked outside at the moon, which was now high in the sky.

“Yeah, you should as well Caterina.”

“I can take care of myself.” Caterina quipped back.

Ezio began packing up his items as Caterina made a move to leave his office, “I’ll see you tomorrow Caterina.” Ezio called out before she had gotten too far.

“Goodnight Ezio.” Caterina replied back before turning down the hall.

~

Ezio was quiet when he walked into the hospital, as it was late and most patients would be sleeping at this time and quietly made his way over to the nurse’s station.

“Mr. Auditore, pleasure to see you again.” The head nurse of the Nurse’s station, Paola, greeted the Italian as he walked up to the desk.

“Hello Paola.” Ezio gave her a small smile before filling out the visitor’s book and heading to your room.

When Ezio got to your room he simply stood at the doorway, quietly looking at you. Your cast had long been taken off your leg and you were simply lying in your bed, the rhythmic beeping sounding from your vitals monitor as your chest slowly rose and fell with each breath.

Ezio’s eyes wandered over to the chair that was always pulled up beside your bed and gave a bitter smile. He recalled in the earlier weeks since you had been in a coma he would bring his work to the hospital with him and just do his work from the side of your bed, not wanting to be apart from you for too long. But eventually he realized it was harder to work this way and now-a-days works in the office like normal.

Stepping inside Ezio set his things down on the window ledge and sat down on the chair. He gently took your hand in his and rubbed his thumb across the back of your hand before lifting it to his lips and pressing a kiss to it.

“Hey there Y/N.” Ezio began, “It was another boring day at work, got a little bit of work done but I still have a lot to catch up on.” Ezio looked over at your face as he spoke. “Federico’s still trying to snag a date with the new receptionist that’s working in the lobby, it’s not going so well.” He laughed slightly at how his brother brought flowers for the receptionist today but she politely declined them. “I was staying a bit late at work today, I had some papers I need to get sorted out soon.” Ezio glanced over at the vitals monitor before back at you. “Caterina made me go home though, I think she’s worried I’m going to work myself to death. I think she misses you too.”

Ezio looked over at you and scanned your face for any sort of movement, something to indicate that you would come to. Ever since he started working back at the office he would come to the hospital before going home and tell you about his day, hoping to get a response. But you never moved, you never replied.

Ezio pressed your hand against his forehead before he took a deep breath, “Please Y/N, come back to me.” When nothing happened he quietly stood up to lean over and kiss your forehead before he collected his things and left.

~  
Ezio was in the middle of looking over some important documents for his father when Federico walked into his office and plopped down on the leather couch to toss his legs up on the coffee table across from it.

“Hard at work I see!” Federico chirped up from where he sat and idly tapped his fingers against the armrest.

“Yes, like you should be.” Ezio didn’t look up from his work as he spoke, determined to finish up what his father had given him.

Federico frowned slightly at his younger brother. Ezio was still so suave and charming whenever he made public appearances, but Federico knew the real Ezio. The real Ezio had been depressed and anxious ever since you had been in a coma, and also became a workaholic because of it. He knew it was because Ezio wanted something, anything, to distract him from the reality that his girlfriend was in a coma that she may never wake up from.

“I suppose you’re right.” Federico’s jovial front had returned as he stood up and stretched before walking out of the office. “Don’t work too hard baby brother.”

“I won’t.” Ezio replied back.

They both knew Ezio was lying.

~  
The weekends were one of the few moments in the week where Ezio wasn’t working hard at the office. Normally he would be spending time with his family or be out with friends, or you. But today Ezio decided he was going to open a bottle of wine and drink while idly watching TV to try and get his mind off of everything that’s happened for the past few months.

Just as Ezio had popped the cork on the bottle and was about to pour himself a glass he heard his cellphone ring from where it lay on his coffee table. Sighing, Ezio reached over and scanned the caller ID. Once he saw the name Creed Hospital appear on the screen he swiped it to answer the call.

“Hello?” Ezio began pouring himself a glass while absentmindedly looking at the TV.

“Ezio,” It was Dr. Dorian, “I have something I need to tell you.”

“Dr. Dorian? What is it?” Ezio raised the glass to his lips and was about to take a sip before Dr. Dorian quietly spoke.

“She’s awake.”

Ezio didn’t even let Dr. Dorian finish his sentence before he had hung up and was currently bolting out the door.

~

Ezio was rushing towards your room before someone stepped in his way. He looked up and saw Dr. Dorian looking at Ezio with a nervous look on his face.

“Ezio before you go in I need to tell you something about her.” Ezio simply maneuvered around the Doctor and made his way on quick feet towards your room.

When he walked inside he felt himself become overwhelmed at the sight of you. You were awake. You were awake and you looked so happy while you were talking to your parents, who were teary-eyed at the sight of their daughter being awake after so long. When you looked over at the newcomer Ezio saw your eyes widen and surprise flash across your face and Ezio is pretty much ready to wrap you up in his arms and kiss you over and over again.

“Oh my goodness! Mr. Auditore! It’s a pleasure to meet you! I’m so sorry that you have to see me in such a sorry state right now!” You blushed deeply as you fiddled with your fingers.

What.

“What are you talking about? It’s me Y/N! It’s Ezio!” What was happening? Why were you acting like this?

“Well, I know that.” You ventured a small smile at him. “Actually I was hoping I could get an interview with you? It would be really great for the magazine that I work for!” You smiled at him as you waited for an answer, but Ezio looked absolutely horrified.

“No, no! I’m your boyfriend! We’ve been dating for over a year now! Even longer since you’ve been in a coma!” Ezio cried out at you.

“I, I don’t understand.” Your brows furrowed in confusion. “You’re not my boyfriend, my boyfriend is named Michael.” You turned to your parents, a panicked look in your eye. “Mom, dad, what’s going on?” You began to hyperventilate a little as your parents tried to calm you down and Dr. Dorian has to pull Ezio out of the room.

“What’s happening Dr. Dorian!?” Ezio demands as his hands start to shake from the shock.

“Y/N has woken up with retrograde-amnesia.” Dr. Dorian calmly spoke at Ezio, trying to calm him down as best as he could. “We’re still trying to figure out what she can remember, but it’s obvious that she doesn’t remember anything about your relationship together.” Dr. Dorian gave Ezio a sorry look before walking back into your room.

Ezio could only stand there in what felt like a daze, as he felt his entire world crumbling around him.


	4. Memories

Ezio is stood in front of the door to one of the units of Eden Apartments, the place where you live, with a hand raised and ready to knock on the door. Five seconds, ten seconds, thirty seconds pass by and Ezio’s still just standing there, not making a move to knock at all.

‘What am I doing?’ Ezio asked himself.

~

“Can’t you remember anything Y/N?” Ezio pleaded at you. “Anything about us being together at all?” Ezio couldn’t believe that you had amnesia, he _wouldn’t_ believe it. “Please! Y/N! I love you!”

“No! I’m sorry!” You cried back at him, hands balling into fists as your gripped the covers of your hospital bed tightly. “I don’t remember anything!” You’re breathing heavily at this point and your chest hurts. What did you do to upset such an important business figure? You just wanted to crawl under your covers and hope he would go away.

“Mr. Auditore.” Your mother spoke as she and your father stood from their seat and walked over to Ezio. “Could you please come into the hall with us?” Ezio could only nod as the three of them walked out of the room, giving you some space to try and calm your frazzled nerves.

“Now Ezio,” Your father spoke, “we know you’ve been nothing but a wonderful boyfriend to our daughter, and we consider you part of the family. But it’s just evident that Y/N doesn’t remember you at all, and yelling at her isn’t going to bring those memories back.”

Dr. Dorian walked up to the three of them, a small clipboard in his hands. “Ezio, we have to perform some tests on Y/N to see the extent of her amnesia and how bad it is. But as long as she doesn’t have pure retrograde-amnesia he could recover her memories at any given moment, maybe. We’ll just have to see how it all plays out.”

As Dr. Dorian spoke the reality of the situation had finally sunk in. You didn’t remember Ezio at all. You don’t remember your relationship of over a year, and you didn’t even remember the friendship the two of you had. All you knew about him was what the majority of the public knew, that he was the son of the wealthy Giovanni Auditore and was set to take over the family company with his brother Federico Auditore. Ezio looked at your parents, who were giving him pitying looks of their own as they waited for what he had to say.

“I’m sorry that I scared Y/N.” Ezio quietly spoke. “I think it’s best that I leave.” Ezio turned tail and made his way towards the elevator.

~  
When Ezio finally arrived at his house he kicked off his shoes and took off his jacket before slumping against the wall. He slid down it until he was sitting with his back pressed against it and his head in his hands. He didn’t say anything for a while as the silence permeated throughout his home. And after a few moments Ezio let out an extremely frustrated yell, gripping at his hair and wishing this was all just a bad dream.

Once his voice had gone hoarse from the exertion he pushed himself off the wall and walked back into his living room. He noticed the open bottle of wine and wine glass had laid untouched since Ezio had left in such a hurry an hour ago.

Ezio sat down on the couch and filled up his wine glass with as much wine as it could hold without spilling over and settled back into the leather. He picked up a photo album on the side table and opened it up, eyes scanning the pictures of you and him together. All these memories, all this happiness, all this love.

It was all gone.

Ezio drowned himself in wine that day while looking through the last remnants he had of you.

~  
After heaving a heavy sigh Ezio steeled his resolve and gave three quick, but firm knocks on the door to your apartment. As he heard the sound of movement he couldn’t help but let anxiety bubble up in his stomach. He hasn’t seen you since the scene at the hospital and he wasn’t sure if you even wanted see him, let alone be around him.

“Yes?” Your smiling face greets Ezio’s as you open the door but it falters as you see him standing in your doorway. “Oh, hello there Mr. Auditore.” Ezio can’t help but feel his chest tighten at the treatment. He could tell that you were trying to be polite, but you couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable around him.

“Hey there Y/N.” Ezio rubbed the back of his head nervously. “I was wondering if I could talk to you?”

You looked nervous at his request, “I don’t think it’s a good time right-”

“Who’s at the door?” Ezio looks up at the sound of the new voice in time to see Michael walk up to the two of you, and Ezio couldn’t help but scowl slightly. Michael was always such a jerk to you when you two were together, always getting drunk and flirting with other girls. But you were always too meek to come up with the courage to leave him until Ezio had encouraged you to do so.

“Oh, Mr. Auditore here just wanted to talk to me about an interview,” You gave Ezio a glance, silently asking him to play along, “and we’re just trying to sort it out.”

“Is that so?” Michael smirked at the Auditore and made a show of wrapping his arm around your shoulder, silently telling Ezio, ‘Look who has her now?’ And Ezio has to restrain himself from ripping Michael’s arm away for touching you.

“Yes, it’s obviously a bad time right now.” Ezio chuckles lightly, trying to hide his irritation. “I’ll just stop by another time.” You don’t even have a chance to say anything before Ezio is making his way down the hall and Michael is pulling you back into your apartment.

~

Weeks pass by, and Ezio hasn’t visited you since that day and has opted to just try and focus on his work for now. He was staring out the window of his office, unconsciously twisting the ring around his finger when he hears someone enter.

“Ezio.” Federico speaks as he settles down on the couch and looks over at his younger brother.

“Federico.” Ezio replies back, not turning to even face him.

A few quiet moments pass by before Federico decides to speak up, “How are you doing?”

Ezio heaves a heavy sigh before turning in his chair to look at his older brother, “Not great.”

Federico stands and walks over to Ezio to comfortingly pat his shoulder, “I’m sorry about everything that’s happened. If you ever need anyone to talk to about it, you’re always welcome to stop by my office or my home.”

Ezio gives Federico a weak smile, “Thank you, but I think I’d like to be alone for a while.”

Federico gives a small nod of understanding before he leaves.

~

The following week Ezio is in the middle of filling out some forms when he hears someone knock at his door.

“Come in.” and Ezio’s father, Giovanni, walks into the room with a folder in his hands. “Oh, father.” Ezio stands up and walks over to his father before embracing him in a hug.

“My son,” Giovanni speaks as he and Ezio pull away, “I have some papers for you to look over.” He hands Ezio the folder and studies his son carefully for a few moments. Ezio hasn’t been getting as much sleep as he usually does, and the mischievous yet charming look in his eyes is long gone. Ezio also looks subtly thinner, which means he hasn’t been using his gym as often as used to before. He’s never seen his son look so, broken before. He knew Ezio had his fair share of relationships gone sour, but he’s never seen him take it so badly before.

“Ezio.” Giovanni sat down on the couch and motioned for his son to sit down beside him. “How have you been doing ever since Y/N lost her memories?”

Ezio sighed and looked down, “Honestly father, not well at all. I miss her so much, and it just _hurts_ to know that she doesn’t remember anything at all!” Ezio buried his face in his hands. “I knew from the moment I met Y/N that she was going to be someone special to me!” Giovanni didn’t speak, just rubbing his son’s back while he voiced his frustrations. “Father, I wanted to _marry_ her one day! And now she’s just gone!” Giovanni hated seeing his son suffer like this, for Ezio to see the love of his life happy with someone that he knows isn’t good for her.

“My son,” Giovanni spoke up after a while, “if Y/N isn’t going to get her memories back anytime soon I think you should return her items back to her.”

Ezio stopped for a second, your belongings that you had left at his house were some of the few things he had left of you. But he couldn’t be selfish, it was only right to return your stuff back to you.

~

That evening you’re washing some dishes in your kitchen while the TV is on in the background when you hear someone knocking at your door.

“Coming!” You shut off the water and quickly dry your hands on a nearby dishcloth before answering the door, surprised to see Ezio standing there with a cardboard box in his hands. “Oh, Mr. Auditore. Hello there.”

“Hey there Y/N,” Ezio holds out the box to you. “I just have a few things of yours and I figured you’d want them back.”

“Oh,” You took the box from his hands and gave him a small smile. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me. I suppose I’ll be going now.” Ezio turns and makes a move to walk down the hall before he stops. “Also I’m sorry for what happened back in the hospital, you don’t have to worry about me bothering you again.” Ezio’s gone before you even have a chance to say anything.

You bring the box into your apartment and set it down on your bed before you begin putting away the box’s contents. After most of your stuff is put away you see a simple photo album resting inside the box. You could tell it wasn’t yours and didn’t feel like looking through it at the moment so you simply set it down on your desk before going back to work. It lay there untouched for a week or two before you had even decided to pick it up again.

~

You opened the door to your apartment and tossed your keys on the countertop before dropping your work bag on the floor and slipping off your jacket. After hanging it in your closet you drag yourself to your bedroom and change into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. You flopped onto your bed, turned on the TV and began flipping through the channels to try and find something to watch. After a few minutes of searching you finally settle on some cheesy romance movie on the TV.

After half an hour of watching the movie you felt boredom overtake you and aimed the remote at the TV, ready to change the channel when something caught the corner of your eye. You looked over at your desk to find the photo album sitting where you left it, untouched, since you had last seen the Italian.

You walked over to your desk and picked it up before sitting cross legged on your bed and idly flipping through the pages. The photos were of nothing but you and Ezio and you were tempted to close the book. But something spurned you forward, silently telling you to keep going. One picture in particular struck out at you; it was you, smiling shyly beside Ezio who was smiling charmingly into the camera. You felt a dull ache in the back of your head, as you saw blurry pictures form in your brain before the image became clearer; almost as if a fog was clearing inside your thoughts.

_You nervously stood outside of the Auditore Industries building, fiddling with your bag and trying to take steady breaths to calm yourself. The building felt like it was looming over you and did nothing to ease your nerves. Why did you have to be chosen to interview such a famous personality?_

_“Well, I’m guessing you’re Y/N?” your head whirled around to see the Ezio Auditore himself walking up to you, signature smirk on his face._

_“I-I am.” You feebly stuttered out as he stopped in front of you and offered you a gentle smile. Ezio took your hand in his and pressed his lips against the back of your it, causing you to blush up to your ears._

_“Well then, shall we go in for the interview?” Ezio asked after he lets go of your hand._

_“Of course!” You’re about to follow him inside when you remember. “Oh! Mr. Auditore, could I trouble you for a picture?” You shyly asked as you took out your camera._

_Ezio smiled, “I’d love a picture with you.”_

You shook your head as you looked down at the picture and continued to flip through the pages, before coming to stop at a picture of Ezio sitting on a beach towel, overlooking the Italian coast.

_You set down your book on the plush towel as your eyes surveyed the beaches from behind your sunglasses, taking in the sight of people soaking up the sun, playing in the sand, and swimming out in the water. You looked over at Ezio, who was lying back on his towel under the shade of a beach umbrella with his eyes closed._

_“I can’t believe you brought me to Italy.”_

_Ezio cracked an eye open to look at you before smiling, “I wanted to show you the country of my heritage.”_

_“It just feels so surreal,” You rolled onto your side so you could trace your fingers down Ezio’s chest, “and expensive! We’re at the best hotel in Italy and I’m getting the star treatment.”_

_Ezio chuckled, “Anything for you bella.”_

You frowned before yawning, maybe you were getting tired. You continued to flip through the pages before you came across a picture of Ezio with your parents.

_Ezio adjusted his suit jacket nervously in the mirror of your bathroom, “Are you sure they’ll like me?”_

_You walked into the bathroom wearing a black dress and smiled at Ezio, “Don’t worry, after Michael they’ve set their bars pretty low. They’ll love you.”_

_Ezio scoffed, “That’s assuring.”_

_“Ezio, as long as they know that **I** love you, they’ll love you.” You smiled and pressed a kiss against his cheek._

You flipped the page and saw what looked like a candid shot of you standing in front of the Mona Lisa.

_“Did I ever tell you when I was a child I wanted to be an artist when I grew up?”_

_Ezio looked over at you, “Why didn’t you?”_

_You gave a quiet laugh, “I’m an atrocious artist.”_

_“I should bring you to meet a friend of mine,” Ezio laced his fingers with yours, “he was very inspired by Leonardo Da Vinci himself.”_

_“I’d love to! What’s his name?”_

_Ezio smiled to himself, “Leo.”_

_You snorted slightly, “What a coincidence.”_

_The two of you stood quietly in front of the famous painting for a few minutes before you finally spoke up._

_“I can’t believe you flew me all the way to Paris and brought me to the Louvre just because I told you the Mona Lisa is my favourite painting.”_

‘I think I’d remember if I went to the Louvre.’ You mentally scoffed as you turned the page, to see a picture of you with the Auditore family.

_“They’re excited to meet you.” Ezio reassured you as the two of you stood outside his house, since you were too nervous to even go inside and see his family._

_“I can’t believe I get to meet one of the most famous families in the world.” You fiddled with your purse. “I mean your father along with you and your brother run Auditore Industries, your uncle is an army general, your younger brother is a musical prodigy, your sister is a model, and your mother is such a famous TV personality! I watch her show all the time.”_

_Ezio laughed slightly, “The perks of dating an Auditore.”_

_“Are you sure they wouldn’t be bored by some small time journalist from a sort-of-popular magazine?”_

_Ezio pressed a gentle kiss to your temple, “They’ll love you, I promise.”_

‘I met the Auditores?’ You asked yourself as you flipped through the book before coming to stop at a picture of you and Ezio making funny faces at the camera with a cake that said “Happy Birthday Y/N” between the both of you.

_You came home from work absolutely bone tired and in a terrible mood. Everyone was so busy at the office that no one seemed to remember your birthday at all, and your best friend canceled plans to hang out and celebrate at the last minute. Your parents seemed to be the only ones to remember to wish you happy birthday, but they were out of town so you couldn’t even see them in person. You opened your freezer and pulled out a tub of ice cream, wanting to do nothing but stuff your face and watch TV for the rest of the night._

_When you were halfway through the container you heard a knock at your door and you was tempted to tell the person to go away. But you decided to stand up and open the door, and was faced with Ezio holding a nicely wrapped gift and a cake box with a huge smile on his face._

_“Happy Birthday!” He beamed at you and you could already feel your spirit lifting._

You continued the look through the pictures before you stopped at a picture of both you and Ezio wearing ugly Christmas sweaters together and sitting at the foot of a Christmas tree with gifts in your hands.

_Ezio tugged on the semi-itchy fabric of his sweater as he glared at you, “I can’t believe you actually convinced me to wear this.”_

_You laughed, “I’ll admit it’s weird seeing the normally well-dressed Ezio Auditore in a horrendously ugly Christmas sweater.”_

_Ezio huffed, “Just don’t let Federico or Claudia see me in this.”_

_Ezio merely heard the snap of a camera before you giggled and said, “Too late.”_

‘Is that where that sweater in my closet is from?’ You mentally wondered as you kept flipping through the pages of the album until you stopped at the last one, a picture of two hands intertwined with each other. On the ring finger of each hand was a ring. One ring had a pearl on it, the other had your birthstone embedded in the metal.

You looked down at your right hand, where the same ring from the photo rests at the base of your ring finger.

_“What’s this?” You asked as you opened the small box to find two rings sitting side-by-side in it._

_“It’s your one year anniversary gift.” Ezio pulled both rings out of the box. “I made a ring in your size with a pearl on it, my birthstone, and one in my size with your birthstone in it. That way,” He held your hand and slipped the ring onto your finger, “no matter how far apart we are, we’ll always have a part of each other.” Ezio smiled at you._

You suddenly groaned in pain as you felt an intense headache suddenly overcome you. You held your head in your hands as you felt a whole slew of memories flood back into your mind; it felt as if your head was going to crack open at any given moment before you finally blacked out.

When you came to you saw the album on the side of the bed and you bolted upright.

“Ezio.”

You yanked your jacket on and rushed out of your apartment to go find him.

~

When you didn’t find him at his home you went to the only other place he could be. When you pulled in the parking lot of Auditore Industries you got out of your car and dashed towards the elevator. You were running so quickly that when you turned the corner you barreled right into someone.

“Whoa there are you okay?” You felt someone grab you to try and steady you since you were dazed after the collision. “Y/N? What are you doing here?” You looked up and saw Federico looking down at you, concern and confusion mixed into his features.

“Federico!” You cried. “Federico I remember everything! I remember the interview, meeting your family, the rings, everything!” You spoke so quickly that Federico almost had to ask you to slow down. “Please! I need to see Ezio!”

Federico only nodded as he brought you up to the executive offices. Once the two of you were stood outside of Ezio’s Federico placed a hand on your shoulder.

“It’s probably best if you do this on your own.” Federico gave you a kind smile. “I’m glad you have your memories back Y/N.” He turned and walked down the hallway back towards the elevators.

You quietly knocked on the door to Ezio’s office, and when you didn’t get a response you opened the door and quietly walked in. You saw Ezio sitting at his desk, typing at his laptop and you felt your chest tighten. Ezio looked so different from how you remembered him. He looked so tired, so sad.

Ezio looked up from his work to see you standing there and for a moment his breath gets caught in his chest. But he clears his throat and gives you a polite smile.

“Did I miss dropping off something?” He asked. “Sorry you had to come all this way to tell me. I’ll go home and look for it once I’m done working here.” Ezio spoke as he looked back down at his laptop. You twisted the pearl ring in your fingers as you nervously looked at Ezio.

“Actually I just wanted to say that I missed you, amore mio.”

At the sound of your nickname for him Ezio whips his head up to look at you, who gave him a small smile.

He stood up and quietly whispered, “Cara mia?” When you simply nodded at him Ezio has to bite back the sob that threatened to erupt out of his mouth. He crossed the room and crushed you against him in a desperate hug. Ezio buried his face into your shoulder and you could feel him sobbing against you; he was overjoyed that you, the real you, was back. You could only rub his back and whisper comforting words as he held onto you and didn’t want to let go.

You pressed a kiss to his temple, “I’m sorry I kept you waiting for so long.”


End file.
